


Impulse Control

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [63]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe is a very reckless man when you’re not around. Why? Because you consist of a majority of his impulse control. Based off of this post.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 3





	Impulse Control

Luckily, you survived the attack from the First Order, but you were injured. You’d had received some bad, but not too bad burns on your back. Once you’d gotten treated in the medbay, you arrived onto the bridge just in time to see Poe receive a slap on the face by General Organa. 

You looked to Kaydel who happened to be nearby, “What’s that about?”

Kaydel sighed, “Poe being Poe again.”

“Meaning?”

“He was being reckless again.”

You were confused, “Sure, sometimes Poe would jump into action without thinking much, but you didn’t really think he was reckless, “What do you mean?” 

Kaydel updated you on what Poe did while you were doing your own thing during the First Order attack. Not only that, but she also named off several other occasions where Poe was reckless and nearly cost his life and the lives of his squadron. 

You frowned after Kaydel was finished, “That bastard,” you muttered.

Snap walked up to you cautiously, “What’s with the frowny face?”

“Is Poe really reckless when I’m not around?”

“Poe reckless?” Snap scoffed, “Reckless is Poe’s middle name.”

Poe walked up to the small group that formed. His forehead creased due to frustration from Leia as well as confusion, “What about me?”

Kaydel turned to Poe, “Why are you like this when Y/N isn’t around?”

“Like what?” Poe asked and he set his hands on his hips as if in a defensive state.

“Reckless,” you deadpanned.

He looked to you and then his friends, “Honestly, Y/N is like 90% of my impulse control.”

You face palmed and Snap looked at him incredulously, “Seriously, Poe?”

Poe nodded and he nudged you, “Tell ‘em.”

You sighed, “Yeah. That all makes sense. Whenever Poe and I are together I constantly have to talk him out of doing something stupid that will most likely hurt him or others or both.”

Kaydel shook her head with disappointment, “You really do make the perfect fly boy. There’s all air in your head.”

“Hey!”

You chuckled and looked to Poe, “She’s got a point, babe.” You patted his cheek and then exited the bridge.

Poe pouted as he followed you out, “Well maybe if you were around more then I wouldn’t have gotten demoted.”

“YOU WERE DEMOTED?!” You shouted and Poe winced, “POE DAMERON YOU ARE A RECKLESS IDIOT!”


End file.
